Por que Eu?
by Virgin Potter
Summary: Lily sai com Andrômeda e deixa Harry com James, apesar de contrariada. James, achando que a “tarefa” será simples, não sabe o que o aguarda com a chegada inesperada de Almofadinhas e um bebê completamente irrequieto.


Aê!

Depois de milhares de anos (exagerada! XD) enrolando, finalmente publico minha ficzinha do coração!

Tá, eu sei! É uma fic miseramente curta, mas fazer o que? Minha imaginação não estava das melhores, e como a escrevi pra um desafio no forum 3 vassouras... foi curta mesmo! XD

Beijocas a todos e espero comentários!

Tenham uma boa leitura! )

* * *

Por que eu? 

Era mais um dia "tranqüilo" na casa dos Potter.

Harry estava assistindo um desenho na tv, rindo e batendo palminhas. James observava o filho de perto quando Lily desceu as escadas.

- Bom, James, já vou. Cuide bem do Harry. E nada de fazer "coisas de marotos" com o meu filho! – advertiu Lily, apontando um dedo no rosto de James.

- Ei! Ele é meu filho também! E o que eu poderia fazer com um bebê de 6 meses? – perguntou James, erguendo uma sombrancelha e cruzando os braços.

- Eu não duvido de nada vindo de você! Depois de tudo que os marotos fizeram com Snape, tenho até medo de imaginar o que pode acontecer com Harry! Além do mais... – ela não pode falar mais nada, pois James a agarrou e deu-lhe um daqueles beijos que a desarmavam com facilidade.

- Mais calma? – perguntou James entre os beijos.

- Droga James... você sabe... como me... desarmar... – disse Lily, tentando brigar com o marido, mas sem sucesso.

- Viu só Harry? É essa situação degradante que você tem que enfrentar todos os dias! – disse uma voz vinda do sofá.

James e Lily se viraram e depararam com Sirius, carregando Harry no colo e fazendo cara de nojo para os dois.

- Que merda, Sirius! Você só aparece nas horas mais inoportunas! – disse James, quase pulando no pescoço de Sirius.

- James! Não fale isso na frente do Hary! – disse Lily, dando uma cotovelada em James.

- Ai Lily! Também não me bata na frente do Harry! – disse James, massageando as costelas.

- Agora sim as coisas estão divertidas! – disse Sirius, jogando Harry para cima, que ria.

- Sirius! Pare já com isso! – disse Lily, pegando Harry no colo. – O que faz por aqui?

- Como assim o que estou fazendo aqui? Estou visitando meu afilhado favorito! Não é, Harry? – disse, fazendo cócegas no bebê.

- Almofadinhas... ele é seu único afilhado... – disse James, como se fosse óbvio.

- Ninguém precisa saber disso, Pontas! Abafa, abafa... – disse Sirius, baixinho para James.

- Bom, preciso ir! Cobinei de me encontrar com Andrômeda na Floreios e Borrões. – disse, passando Harry para Sirius e dando um beijo em James. – Comportem-se os dois! Quero encontrar a minha casa inteira quando eu voltar! – disse, olhando diretamente para Sirius. – Tchau pra vocês! Tchau, meu lindo! – deu um beijo nas bochechas rosadas de Harry e aparatou.

- Enfim, sós! – disse Sirius para Harry – Vamos aprontar bastante hoje, Harry! – disse, jogando Harry para cima, que gargalhava. – Que tal um passeio na minha moto?

- Nem pensar, Sirius! Você ouviu a Lily! – disse James, pegando Harry do colo de Sirius.

- Qual é, Pontas? Eu não vou jogar o **meu afilhado** das alturas! – disse Sirius, pegando Harry de James.

- E eu não vou deixar o **meu** **filho** andar na sua moto! Eu sei muito bem como você dirige aquela lata-velha! – retrucou James, pegando Harry de Sirius.

- Ei! Não fale assim da minha moto! – retrucou Sirius, pegando Harry novamente. – Você está convivendo demais com a Lily!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Que eu não sei o que é melhor pro Harry? – perguntou James, pegando o bebê do colo de Sirius.

- Exatamente! – e pegou o afilhado de volta. – Você está ficando careta demais!

Harry nãoe stava entendendo o que aqueles adultos malucos estavam fazendo, só sabia que não estava gostando nada de ser jogado de um colo para o outro seguidamente e fez a única coisa que podia naquele momento: abriu o berreiro.

- Harry! Droga, me dá aqui o meu filho! – disse James, pegando o bebê do colo de Sirius. – Ai, meu Merlim, o que você tem? Está com fome? Sede? Ai, será que está com a fralda suja? – perguntou James, revirando o bebê, que chorava cada vez mais.

- Isso James! Continue perguntando ao Harry o que ele tem! Quem sabe ele te responde daqui uns meses... – disse Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, cala a boca Almofadinhas! – disse James, levando Harry para a cozinha. – Acho que você está com fome, não está? – disse, fazendo cócegas no filho afim de acalma-lo.

Harry, apesar dos esforços do pai, não parou de chorar, mas sua barriga denunciou que James estava certo.

Sirius seguiu James e viu que ele colocou o filho em uma cadeirinha para bebês e abriu a geladeira.

- O que está fazendo, Pontas? – perguntou, vendo o maroto retirar da geladeira uma vasilha redonda.

- Lendo! Será que não adivinha? – retrucou James, ironicamente, colocando o conteúdo da vasilha, uma papinha, em uma panela e começando a esquentar.

Sirius nada disse, mas ficou emburrado. Foi até Harry, que tinha parado de chorar e brincava com uma colher em forma de vassoura, comprada por James.

Como não adiantava tentar "conversar" com um bebê e James estava concentrado no fogão com a comida de Harry, decidiu beber alguma coisa para espairecer.

Abriu a geladeira e pegou suco de abóbora, enchendo um copo generosamente.

- Prontinho! Aqui está Harry! – disse James alegremente, colocando a papinha em um pratinho em forma de pomo-de-ouro.

Harry olhou para o pratinho e começou a mexer as perninhas e os bracinhos alegremente.

- Ainda bem que ele não entende do que isso é feito... – susurrou Sirius, olhando para a _comida_ no prato de Harry.

James olhou feio para Sirius, mas deixou ele pra lá. Tentou pegar a colher em forma de vassoura das mãozinhas de Harry, mas sem sucesso. Harry resmungou, mantendo a colher firmemente em suas mãozinhas e começando a _comer_ a papinha, sozinho.

- Harry! Dá a colher pro papai! Você não vai conseguir comer sozinho! – James tentou, a todo custo, pegar a colher do bebê, mas foi cortado por Sirius.

- Deixa, James! Se ele quer comer sozinho, deixa! – disse Sirius, vendo que Harry estava mais bagunçando do que comendo.

- Mas ele é só um bebê! Como você acha que vai conseguir comer sozinho se nem sabe falar! – disse James, indignado.

- Ele é esperto! Não é à toa que é meu afilhado! – disse Sirius, colocando o copo vazio na cadeirinha de Harry.

- Não é à toa que ele é **meu** filho, você quer dizer não é, Almofadinhas? – perguntu James, cruzando os braços e olhando inquisidoramente para Sirius.

- Não, eu disse exatamente o que você ou... Harry! – exclamou Sirius, desviando de um _copo voador_ lançado pelo bebê.

Vendo aquele _intruso_ em sua cadeirinha, Harry não teve outra reação a não ser _expulsá-lo_ dali.

Pegou o copo e tacou no culpado por ele estar ali: Sirius, que desviou a tempo de não ser atingido, fazendo com que o pobre copo se espatifasse no chão.

- Por Merlim, Harry! Olha só o seu estado! – disse James pegando o filho pela cintura e erguendo o bebê.

Harry estava rindo quando o pai o pegou no colo. Ele estava sujo de papinha da cabeça aos pés. Seu rosto estava irreconhecível: tinha papinha até nos cabelos e espalhada pela roupinha verde.

- Bom trabalho, Harry! Conseguiu o impossível! – disse Sirius, brincalhão.

- Maravilha! Agora temos que tomar um banho daqueles, sr. Potter! – disse James, ignorando o comentário de Sirius e falando com o filho. – Vamos tirar toda essa comida do corpo! Não quero nem imaginar o que Lily diria se te visse desse jeito! – completou James, levando o bebê para o banheiro, com sirius em seu encalço.

- Não sei porquê tanto desespero por causa de uma papinha! Fala sério, Pontas! – disse Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- Cala a boca, Sirius! – disse James, irritado.

Seguindo para o andar de cima da casa em Godric's Hollow, James e Sirius foram até o quarto de Harry.

O quarto de Harry era claro, verde. Na porta havia uma plaquinha com o nome de Harry e um pomo-de-ouro rodeando o nome. Dentro do quarto havia um berço branco, com as grades verdes; um armário, também branco, estava de frente ao berço; ao lado do berço havia uma cômoda, igualmente branca, com algumas fraldas e outros objetos; do outro lado do berço haviam alguns brinquedos.

- Sirius, segura o Harry enquanto escolho umas roupas pra ele? – pediu James, passandoo filho para Sirius.

- Ficou louco? Segura o seu filho aí que **eu** escolho uma roupa pra ele! – disse Sirius, com nojo, passando Harry para James e se dirigindo ao armário.

Suspirando, James decidiu ir ao banheiro dar banho no bebê.

Retirou as roupinhas sujas dele, colocando em um cesto ao lado da banheira.

- Por Merlim, Harry! Você fez um trabalho bem feito, hein! – exclamou James, terminando de tirar as roupas do filho.

- Prontinho, aqui estão! – disse Sirius, estendendo uma roupa para James. – Caramba, harry! Que grande _talento_ você tem aí! – disse Sirius, se referindo ao _material _de Harry.

- To te estranhando, Almofadinhas! Tem convivido tempo demais com o Aluado! Somando isso com a falta de mulher, acho que isso está afetando o seu cérebro! – disse James, olhando torto para o maroto.

- Ora, Pontas! Você devia se orgulhar disseo! Quer dizer que ele puxou a você! – disse Sirius, ignorando o comentário de James. – Ou então você não é tudo isso que diz... – disse inocentemente.

- Quieto, Sirius! – disse James, olhando as roupas que Sirius trouxera. – Caramba, Almofadinhas! Você trouxe o **pijama** do Harry! E ainda por cima esqueceu a toalha! – disse James, aborrecido.

- Ah, por Merlim! Todas as roupas lá são iguais! E venhamos e convenhamos, Pontas! Essa roupa com vassourinhas é meio _gay_, não? – disse, se referino ao pijama em suas mãos.

- Ele é um bebê! Não entende nada diso! – disse James, emburrado. – Toma, começa a dar banho nele que eu já venho! – disse James, passando Harry para Sirius e indo para o quarto, sem dar chance de Sirius argumentar.

Sem alternativas, Sirius mergulhou o bebê na banheira, que já estava cheia de água.

- Bom, vamos lá Harry! Hora de limpar essa sujeira toda! – disse Sirius, molhando o rostinho de Harry. – É, até que é fácil! Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes! – disse, tirando a sujeira do rosto do afilhado.

Mas nem tudo saiu com Sirius planejou. Harry se _empolgou_ com toda aquela água e começou a bater as mãozinhas na água, espalhando-a por todo lado, principalmente no rosto de Sirius.

- Ei! Pode parar, mocinho! **Você** precisa de banho, não eu! – disse Sirius, tentando segurar os braços do bebê, mas sem muito sucesso, pois Hary começou a bater as perninhas também, espalhando tanta água quanto antes.

- Vejo que Harry já lhe deu seu _presente especial_! – disse James, rindo, trazendo roupas e uma toalha.

- E só agora você me avisa... – disse Sirius, molhado.

- Você não me perguntou! – rebateu James. – Mas veja pelo lado bom: Harry tá limpinho! – disse, vendo o filho sem toda aquela papinha no rostinho rosado.

- Viu como sou **o** bom! – disse Sirius, estufando o peito. – Vai, me dá essa toalha pra eu secar o **meu** afilhado!

- Primeiro tira o Harry daí! – disse James, indicando o filho que permanecia dentro da banheira.

Sirius olhou feio para James, indicando que já sabai o que fazer desde o começo.

Pegou Harry pela cintura e ergueu-o da banheira, sob o olhar atento de James. Grande erro.

Sirius deve ter se esquecido que harry tinha acabado de comer, portanto, sua barriga estava cheia. Claro que Harry não deixou barato e deu um _presentinho_ para o padrinho: _esvaziou_ em sua cara!

- Ah! Harry! – exclamou Sirius, afastando o bebê de seu rosto.

- Ahahahaha! – riu James, incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra e rindo sem parar.

- É claro! Você sabai sobre isso também! – disse Sirius, olhando torto para James.

- E é claro que você não me perguntou isso também! – disse James, parando de riri. – Não é muito inteligente pegar Harry pela cintura de jeito que você pegou depois que ele acabou de comer, sabe... pode receber uma surpresa! – completou, voltando a rir.

- E como eu ia adivinhar que Harry faria xixi na minha cara? O pai aqui é você, não eu! – disse, passando o afilhado para James e indo até a pia para lavar o rosto.

- Ué? Você não era **o** bom? – perguntou James, secando o filho.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Pontas! – disse Sirius, lavando o rosto freneticamente.

Sacudindo a cabeça, James carregou Harry até o quarto para terminar de seca-lo. Mas havia um problema: trocar as fraldas... coisa que ainda não tinha aprendido direito.

Ainda pensando por onde iria começar, James deitou Harry na cama e foi pegar a fralda. Encontrou fraldas de pano e descartáveis e ficou na dúvida sobre qual delas usar.

- E agora? Qual devo usar... ah! Vou colocar as duas e ponto! – disse, colocando, ou melhor, _enrolando_ a fralda de pano primeiro em Harry, seguida pela descartável.

- Trocando as fraldas, super-pai? – perguntu Sirius, enxugando o rosto com uma toalha.

- Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo, não? – concluiu James, terminando de _colocar_ a fralda.

- Ahn... Pontas? Você colocou talco no Harry antes de pôr a fralda nele?

- Ahn... talco? – perguntou james, coçando a cabeça.

- Ah, seu veado! Não me diga que você esqueceu! Lily sempre grita com você pra não esquecer o talco! Até eu já decorei isso! – disse Sirius, cruzando os braços.

- É **cervo**! – foi somente o que James disse, antes de começar a retirar as fraldas de Harry. A de pano já se encontrava molhada.

- Harry! Você não terminou ainda não? – perguntou James, colocando as mãso na cintura e pegando mais fraldas.

- Pelo jeito ele estava _bem_ cheio! – riu sirius.

James pegou o talco e pensou em quanto deveria colcoar. Na dúvida, cobriu o _bumbum_ do filho com talco.

- Acho que está bom! – disse, colocando outra fralda em Harry e a descartável por fim.

- Esqueceu isso no banheiro! – disse Sirius, passando as roupas de Harry que James havia escolhido.

James pegou as roupas e ergueu-as.

- Você quer me dizer que **isso** são as roupas que eu peguei? – perguntou James, erguendo as roupas **molhadas** do filho.

- Não tenho culpa se você estava tão _empolgado_ em rir da minha cara que **jogou** as roupas do próprio filho na banheira! – disse Sirius, inocentemente.

-Ah! Cuida do Harry, vou pegar outras roupas! – disse James, emburrado.

- Deixa com **o **bom! – disse Sirius, rindo e pegando Harry no colo. Mas no momento que o pegou, as fraldas de Harry caíram na cama.

- Belo trabalho, Pontas! Não poderia ter colocado uma fralda melhor! – disse Sirius, gargalhando.

James voltava com roupas nas mãos quando viu o que tinha contecido.

- Acho que se esqueceu de usar um alfinete! E esses adesivos estranhos na fralda... – disse Sirius, mostrando as fraldas para James.

- Maravilha! – disse James, vermelho, recolocando as fraldas de Harry.

Depois de muita confusão na troca de fraldas e muita roupa suja jogada no banheiro, James, Sirius e Harry desceram as escadas, este último no colo do pai.

- Ufa! Não queria nem imaginar a cara de Lily se visse o Harry daquele jeito! – disse James, colocando o filho no tapete da sala e se jogando no sofá.

- Verdade! Lily consegue ser mais chata do que o Aluado quando quer! – exclamou Sirius, se jogando no sofá também.

- Acho que os dois empatam nesse quesito! - suspirou James.

Harry estava sentado no tapete, procurando seu trasgo de pelúcia. Rodou os olhos pela sala e começou a engatinhar à procura dele, sem ser notado pelo pai e padrinho, que estavam de olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada no sofá. Chegou à porta, que estava entreaberta, e encontrou o bichinho perto desta. Ehgatinhou alegremente até ele, pegando o bichinho quando chegou perto deste.

Ia voltar para a sala, mas uma bola colorida na grama verde do quintal lhe chamou atenção, atraindo o bebê para este, arrastando o trasgo para fora também.

Depois de se acalmar, James abriu os olhos à procura do filho no tapete, surpreendendo-se ao não encontrar Harry onde o havia deixado.

- Sirius, acorda! Cadê o Harry? – perguntou James, desesperado.

- Hary? Que Harry? Ah, Harry... meu Merlim! Cadê o doido do Harry? – perguntou Sirius, levantando-se rapidamente do sofá e procurando o afilhado.

- Droga, droga, droga! Lily vai me matar se não encontrar Harry em casa quando voltar! – exclamou James, colocando as mãos na cabeça, desesperado. – Maravilha! E tinha que começar a chover justo agora! – disse, vendo a tempestade cair do lado de fora, pela janela.

Depois de procurarem desesperadamente pela sala e cozinha, Sirius percebeu a porta da sala entreaberta.

- James! Harry deve estar lá fora! – disse Sirius, indicando a porta.

James correu parao quintal, encontrando Harry perseguindo uma bola colorida e arrastando o trasgo de pelúcia que Lily lhe dera meses antes, sem se importar com a tempestade que caía em sua cabeça.

- Harry! Graças a Merlim eu te encontrei! – disse James, agarrando o filho, que estava sujo de terra e grama, além de molhado da cabeça aos pés.

- Harry, você só apronta hein! – disse Sirius, aliviado.

- Droga! Lily está pra chegar! Ela vai me matar se ver Harry assim! – exclamou James, correndo para dentro de casa com o filho nos btaços.

James subiu as escadas correndo, enquanto Sirius se jogava no sofá novamente.

Minutos depois, uma coruja pousava no encosto do sofá, estendendo a pata para Sirius.

Pegando a carta da coruja, esta levantou vôo. Sirius abriu o pergaminho, era de Lily.

"Sirius,

Avise James que vou me atrasar um pouco devido à essa tempestade que cai sem parar. Vou esperar passar um pouco e aparatarei em casa. Cuidem bem do Harry! Espero que esteja tudo bem aí!

Lily"

- Acho que essa carta vai aliviar um pouco James... – suspirou, esperando o amigo descer com Harry.

* * *

- Harry! Pare de mexer os braços! 

James tentava parar Harry antes que ficasse mais molhado do que o filho, o que se mostrou uma tarefa impossível, já que Harry não colaborava, batendo os braços e, agora, pernas, o mais rápido que podia, rindo alegremente das caretas que o pai fazia.

Ao terminar de limpar o filho, jogou as dele em um cesto ao canto do banheiro e começou a secar Harry.

A hora de trocar as fraldas foi o mesmo terror de antes. Harry tentou fazer xixi em James, mas este colocou uma fralda em Harry a tempo de impedir o pior. Colocou talco e fraldas em Harry e uma roupa no filho, descendo as escadas em seguida.

Encontrou Sirius sentado no sofá com um pergaminho na mão.

- Que bom que desceu, Pontas! Lily mandou uma carta dizendo que volta mais tarde. Parece que essa tempestade a impediu de chegar na hora.

James colocou o filho no sofá, ao lado de Sirius, verificando se a porta estava relamente fechada. Pegou o pergaminho e leu-o freneticamente para confirmar o que Sirius disse.

- Maravilha! Ainda dá tempo de limpar a bagunça do banheiro e na cozinha!

- E quem fica com Harry enquanto isso? – perguntou Sirius, se referindo ao afilhado ao seu lado.

- Levamos ele conosco, oras! – respondeu James, pegando Harry no colo e subindo as escadas, seguido por Sirius.

* * *

- Cheguei! Onde estão meus lindinhos? 

Algum tempo depois da tempestade ter passado, Lily chega em casa, procurando pelo marido e filho.

Encontrou-os com Sirius, sentados no sofá assistindo tv, com Harry no meio.

- Hum... que novidade! Estão quietinhos no sofá, sem fazer nenhuma bagunça! Esperava encontrar a casa de pernas pro ar, mas vocês realmente me surpreenderam! Que bicho mordeu vocês? – perguntou Lily, dando um beijo no marido e pegando o bebê no colo. – Sentiu saudades da mamãe? – perguntou, dando um beijo na barriguinha de Harry, que ria.

- E eu, Lily? Não ganho beijinho não? – perguntou Sirius, fazendo bico.

- Não começa, Sirius! – retrucou Lily, ignorando o olhar de Sirius. – Então? Como se viraram sem mim? Pelo jeito está tudo certo por aqui... – comentou, olhando o estado da casa.

- Como vê, conseguimos nos virar muito bem, não é Harry? – disse James, fazendo cócegas no filho.

- Ei! E quanto a mim? Eu também ajudei a limpar aquela bagunça lá em cima... – Sirius começou, mas calou-se momentos depois, percebebdno o que dizia ao receber um olhar ameaçador de James.

- Bagunça? De que bagunça Sirius está falando? – perguntou Lily, olhando de James para Sirius – O que aconteceu aqui hoje?

- Não foi nada, Lily! Sirius está falando besteira! – disse James, embaraçado. – Não é mesmo, Sirius? – inquiriu James para Sirius.

- Ahn... bom, eu me lembri que tenho um compromisso hoje... eu... estou atrasado... melhor eu ir! Tchau! – e sem dar chances para James argumentar, aparatou.

- Almofadinhas me paga! – susurrou James.

Lily olhou torto para James e, sem dizer nada, subiu as escadas, com o filho nos braços, seguida por James.

Entrou no quarto do filho, não encontrando o que esperava. Mas ao tentar entrar no banheiro, foi barrada por James.

- Lily! Você não me cumprimentou direito hoje... sabia que você está linda? – disse James, tentando agradar a ruiva.

- Saia da frente, James! Eu vou entrar nesse banheiro.

Percebendo que não iria impedir Lliy, deu passagem à esposa, recebebndo o filho dos braços de Lily, esperando pelo escândalo que Lily faria, que não demoroua a acontecer.

- Ah! James! O que significa isso? – perguntou Lily, erguendo roupinhas de Harry que estavam cobertas de grama e terra molhada. – E aquelas fraldas sujas? O que significam todas aquelas fraldas? E o que houve com o trasgo que dei a Harry? Está imundo! Sem falar no talco, ou melhor, no que restou dele: só a embalagem! James Potter, achei que era um pocuo mais responsável!

- Calma Lily querida! Ficar nervosa não faz bem pros nervos... – disse James, tentando acalmar a esposa.

- Não me diga o que fazer, Potter! – exclamou, colocando o filho no berço antes que fizesse alguma besteira. – Dá pra explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

- Ahn... eu só me atrapalhei na hora de trocar as fraldas, você sabe... – disse James, coçando a cabeça.

- Isso não explica o fato das roupas de Harry estarem cheias de grama! Além de toda aquela papinha! – disse Lily, com as mãos na cintura, um pouco mais calma.

- É... Harry estava comendo sozinho... – começou, pegando o trasgo de Harry do chão e secando-o.

- Sozinho? James! – cortou Lily. – Ele é só um bebê!

- ... e foi brincar no quintal quando começou a chover... – terminou James, colocando o trasgo no berço junto com Harr, esperando pelo pior.

- Chuva? Harry na chuva? James Potter, você não pensa? Deixar um bebê de **seis meses** brincar no quintal com aquele tempo!

- Ahn... desculpa? – mas foi cortado por Lily.

- Não, James, você simplesmente não pensa, porque seu cérebro é do tamanhozinho de uma ervilha! Como pôde ter feito isso com Harry? Ele poderia... – ignorou Lily, mas foi calada por um beijo de James.

James buscou os lábios de Lily, esperando que a ruiva se acalmasse, o que ele sabia que aconteceria cedo ou tarde.

Certo, Lily estava muito zangada com James, mas ela não conseguia resistir aos seus beijos e acabou passando seus braços pelo pescoço do marido, retribuindo o beijo com igual amor.

- Desculpe... eu só fiquei.. com medo... – disse Lily, depois do beijo.

- Medo? De que? – perguntu James, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- De que tivesse acontecido algo com Harry... Voldemort quer nos matar a todo custo e eu tenho medo pelo nosso filho... – susurrou Lily, abraçando James bem apertado.

- Lily... aconteça o que acontecer, eu nunca vou deixa-la sozinha... nem você, nem o nosso filho... eu amo vocês demais pra deixar que algo aconteça... – disse James, dando um beijo na testa da esposa.

- Eu confio em você, James... eu te amo... – disse voltando a beijar James.

- Eu também te amo... – disse, beijando-a em seguida.

Harry observava os pais, sentado no berço. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que toda aquela agitação tinha lhe dado um sono enorme. Deitou-se no berço, agarrando o trasgo que o pai havia secado com um feitiço e, colocando o dedão esuqerdo na boca, caiu no sono, com a certeza de que irira recomeçar tudo de novo amanhã. Amanhã era um novo dia...

FIM


End file.
